


Affection

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Board Games, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's little sister is awesome at Monopoly and Jensen joins the Padalecki's in their annual New Years Eve Monopoly game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



> Originally Posted: 01-09-2010

  


 

New years eve has never been a big deal for Jensen. Sure, he stays up till midnight and often watches the ball drop in Times Square on the television (his sister always loved it even if it was time delayed from the east coast), but it wasn't like he had ever gone to a party or hung out with friends for it. The party scene just wasn't his scene, never had been and probably never would be. This year wasn't all that different then previous years, only it was entirely different because this year Jensen was at Jared's house, with his family, drinking sparkling raspberry cider and eating Christmas cookies and from an assortment of Hickory Farms packages all of Jared's extended family had gifted them with.

Except he wasn't exactly with Jared's family; he was actually hiding out in the bathroom listening to Jared, Megan, and their parents play monopoly. Technically Jensen was playing too, but it was just his turn five minutes ago and it was Jared's mom's turn next and she always took at least ten minutes to make a decision, or at least that had been a trend for the last three hours anyway. By now things were nearing the end and Jensen was not winning—not that he actually cared—ironically it was looking like that spot was going to Megan who had two sets of properties, piled high with the little green and red houses, and the railroads.

Jensen sighed as he moved to stand in front of the mirror, gaging his appearance. He was happy here, with Jared, but sometimes things got to be too much—even plain old family time was a little overwhelming sometimes.

Turning on the water, he washed his hands quickly, making sure to snag some soap from the decorative Santa container just to the right of the faucet. Drying his hands, Jensen was startled by a knock at the door.

“Jensen?” Jared's voice, soft and questioning called out from the other side.

Hanging the towel back on the rod, Jensen opened the door, eyebrow raising as he looked up at his boyfriend. “My turn?”

“Almost, Megan is ridding Dad of the last of his cash at the moment,” Jared laughed, hands reaching out to bracket Jensen's hips and pull him forward. “Not long till midnight,” he murmured, resting his forehead against Jensen's.

Jensen 'hmmm'ed, eyes drifting shut as he let himself rest against Jared's chest. He wasn't even blushing, amazingly enough. That was probably due to the sheer amount of pda moments they'd shared in the Padalecki house over the past couple months- especially the past two weeks. Jensen hadn't even bothered going home for the holidays, instead they drove straight to San Antonio after Jared's last final Friday morning. It was nice and homey, even if it wasn't his home. In many ways it was growing to be a second home though.

“Jared! Jensen!” Megan's voice called out, tone bubbly even as Jensen could hear Jared's father grumbling in the background. “Hurry up or Mom'll foreclose your properties!”

“We're coming!” Jared called back. He pressed a kiss, quick but loving, against Jensen's lips before pulling back, hand slipping down to grab Jensen's before heading towards the living room again.

In the end Megan did win, not for lack of trying on Jared's part. He even convinced Jensen to combine their properties during the last turn, but even that didn't turn the tide. All it did was cause Megan it indignantly proclaim that combining properties was cheating and completely unfair. The game ended ten minutes before midnight, plenty of time to find a (kid appropriate) station to watch the ball drop on.

By the time the count down started everyone was relaxed on the couch or love seat except for Megan who was sitting cross legged on the floor, fiddling with her new phone. Jared had a theory that she had a boyfriend but had yet to find any real proof on the matter yet. She was being rather sneaky about it all.

Jensen was startled as the clock neared zero by Jared's hand resting against his cheek, turning his face towards him. He barely registered the sounds of “Zero!” and “Happy New Year!” and cheering as Jared's lips covered his in a manner that was very much pda. After a couple of seconds though Jensen forgot all about being embarrassed that he was being kissed in front of his boyfriend's parents and little sister because he was kissing his boyfriend and being kissed back and that was one hell of a way to start the New Year.


End file.
